True Love
by Freyris
Summary: Does true love really exist? a question that always appear in her mind ever since...[Valentine fic] AxC...


**True Love**

**A/n: hello Minna-san! Freyris here and still somehow alive...in a way...with a new fic for February...:D hope you like this...I immediately wrote this after watching the some scenes in the SE

* * *

**

_"Does 'true love' really exist?"_

The red ball of fire was setting, the wind blew hard past us, the crashing sound of the waves against the rocks were clearly heard from the background. As you walked away, I could only speak such little word..your name...Words you spoke just a minute ago lingered and played around my thoughts like a nightmare haunting me on and on.

I wanted to tell you something'important' when we met at the island near Dardanelles but when you were about to leave you turned your head back to me and showed me your fierce, icy cold glares. You finally gave it all...

_For us...We're through...We have to stop...Finish...the end_...

Not coming back to Archangel, ORB or me was enough to blow me away.

but those glares and looks..finished it all up...

Those stares were like sharp arrows hitting me on the spot. I was frozen in place not a muscle winced nor moved at all. I was completely paralyzed like i was under a spell or something but it was a spell that crushed me inside. the only thing that I cound do was look at you as you departured from our talk.

As you slowly disappear behind the orange dyed clouds. Pearly white tears started to flow from my eyes. Only Kira and Mirriallia was there to comfort me.while you were off...

Never have I heard from you this past 2 years...

**After 2 years...**

A young blonde lady in her twenties sat on the bench in the ORBs National Park. Silently she threw and scattered bread crumbs on the ground. Smiling a little as birds of different kind peck on the bread crumb, she looked up to the sky as a red bird passed her on top.

The shade of Red...that only reminded her of someone special in her heart.Someone that could never replace the love he had given to her...Before...

Tears slowly form in the blondes eyes as moments and memories of the past start to relive themselves from her wounded heart.

_'those eyes...'_ she thought as she remembered Athrun Zala's eyes look at her emotionless still this small fragment of memory haunts her like hell, and stabs her heart in to millions of pieces repeatedly.

She messed up her long blonde hair and wiped the tears in her eyes with the back of her hand._ 'stupid memory'_

This past 2 years of peaceful living Cagalli let her blonde hair grow. right now her blonde locks reached up to her breast... Probably for others you wouldnt recognize her anymore.Fiddling on her finger she stared at her ring sadly...

_'I promise I'll come back...I'll just need to talk to the chairman...'_

"come back you my ass...you come and leave anyway...thats all..." Cagalli mumbled standing up from her seat." but I never got mad at you for leaving me..."she said to her self unconsiously

Before she exited the park she grabbed her bike lying on the grass and slowly made her way out of the park.

She pedaled her bike along the sidewalk, swerving smoothly from left to right. Her messy blonde hair playing softly along the wind

The young lad looked at the stop light as it blinked 'red'. He glanced at his clock and sighed.

'I still have few hours to waste...' he said to himself as he heard a bike creak beside him. He took a quick look at the person riding it and found her quite familiar but he wasnt sure of it. Instead of taking another quick look at her again. He stared at her, examining her physical features looking for some signs that she is the person who he was looking for then he saw a familiar ring lying on her slim fingers .

Yes, she had a similiar ring with the one he gave to the girl he had loved and will love forever.Before he could even speak, the lights turned green and the blonde lady moved on her bike.

"Cagalli?" He said

* * *

"hmm??" she looked back as if she heard her name called from the crowd a while ago. She stopped and stared at the moving crowd.Yes it sounded familiar and she sent her hopes high wishing it was him 

He looked at the direction she went and tried to follow it, hoping his feelings stirring and ushering inside was right.He knew his heart was telling something...that it was the girl he had never stopped loving up even up to now...

As the crowd blocking each others view separate in the different directions ... Finally...they saw...

Each other...

She was on the other side...while he was still on the other side of the street opposite to hers. Once again Emerald came clashing to Amber.

She gasped loudly and dropped her bike on the ground. pearly white tears form in her eyes as she saw him smiling warmly at her... as always...

As the stop light change in to red again...Now was his chance...he crossed the road immediately and ran to her...enveloping her in his arms tightly like she was about to jump off a 99 floor building...

"Cagalli...Im sorry..."he whispered in her ear repeatedly ."im so sorry...I shouldnt have driven you up the wall...its my fault...""

"Baka..."She cried on his chest.

and they stayed there among the crowds not caring wheter they create a commotion or whatever.Right now it didnt matter. They missed each other, they longed for each for such a long time, and finally they got what they wanted...they're back together...

_they say true love will always find a way to bring you back him if you were both meant for each other... no matter how hard the struggles and trials will be...you'll end up with him...or her..._

_One thing is right True love does exist...and it happened to us..._

"I love you Cagalli..."

"I love you too... Athrun...i missed you so damn much"

and they kissed...a kiss that they longer for a long time...

* * *

**Happy Hearts day minna-san! Hope you all are happy right now( _not like me...)_ and enough of that...eheh I hope you all liked it as much as I loved writing it...I wont be updating Joined Pinkies for a while...Gomenasai:D Please read Call for Love...:D Review please!! Thankies!! love you guys:D**


End file.
